Chocolate Chips
by Lyriel
Summary: I know everyone is posting drabbles, but I have some of my own that I liked too much to ignore. So, I present my attempts. Twenty chapters and lotsa reviews! Yay!
1. Hair

I know everyone's doing them, and I feel very unoriginal, but I have drabbles. Therefore, I shall post drabbles. Hah.

Roy grimaced in distaste and plucked long, blond hair out of his hairbrush. Why Ed had to use his brush was beyond him, but why the younger alchemist seemed so dead set on not cleaning it out afterwards was even more of a mystery. There was also blond hair clogging the shower drain, hair ties tangled with blond hair littering the floor, and –occasionally- a blond hair in his food.

Two strong arms, one flesh, one sculpted steel, wrapped around his waist from behind. Roy turned around and returned the embrace, looking affectionately down at the blond head. Maybe, Roy thought as Ed stretched up for a kiss, maybe he could be forgiven.

I do hope people like these.


	2. Colonel what?

I have no idea where this came from. Hooray for the boredom caused by school assemblies.

"It looks like 'Rog'."

Roy glanced up from the papers he was signing."I beg your pardon?"

"The way that part of the 'y' loops. It makes it look like 'Rog'," Ed said.

He blinked, looked at his signature, and blinked again. "I've never noticed."

Fullmetal shrugged and changed the subject.

It wasn't until two weeks later that he had to toast Havoc for making 'Colonel Frog' jokes.


	3. Friends

Al sighed. He sat alone at a table in the military mess hall, waiting for his brother. Despite the crowd in the cafeteria, there was a conspicuously empty space around him.

Everywhere he and his niisan went, people assumed he was both the Fullmetal Alchemist and the older brother. When they found out otherwise, though, he was always ignored. Inasmuch as a seven foot tall suit of armor /could/ be ignored. There were times when he thought Ed and Winry were the only people to notice him, anymore.

"Alphonse?" A tray was set on the table in front of him. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

He looked up. "Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

He couldn't smile, but he would have.

No, he had friends.

I'm sorry I don't have time to thank everyone who reviews, but I am a busy busy senior approaching graduation. However, I must thank kori hime for the cookie. Much hugs to you! (And Iam trying to put breaks here, but they always dissapear for some reason... hmm. It must be investigated.)


	4. Like

This one evolved during Trig class, when I was zoning while my teacher droned on about vectors. Not my favorite drabble, but good enough.

* * *

Was it possible to love someone you hated? 

Ed stared at his superior officer, completely ignoring the lecture he was getting. Hey, that old warehouse was coming down anyway. He'd just helped it along.

He let the words go in one ear and out the other, only paying attention to Roy's face.

He liked the way Roy looked, always militarily tidy, but just disheveled enough to be sexy when he was relaxing.

He liked the way Roy smelled, like cologne and scorched air, and very faintly of gunpowder.

Yes, he even liked the arguments they got into. He wasn't above starting one over nothing, just to hear the man's voice.

"…Are you paying attention, hagane no chibi?"

He twitched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN THEIR OWN ATTENTION SPAN?"

Roy smirked. He liked Ed.

* * *

Haha! I have found out how to put breaks in! Many, many thanks to Maria. ¡Muchas gracias! Mi español no es muy bueno, pero me gusto hablar y aprender. 


	5. Chocolate Chips

I actually wrote this a while back, but didn't like it too much. So today, I rewrote it. Not much better, but I like it now.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was absolutely swamped with work. He couldn't even sneak off, because Hawkeye was keeping watch outside, as the bullet holes in the door frame would attest. 

He finished one stack and started glumly on another when he smelled something absolutely delicious out in the hall. He risked poking his head out the door, and managed to survive.

The Lieutenant was distracted by cookies.

Fullmetal had brought chocolate chip cookies.

"Al made 'em," Ed was saying through a mouthful of gooey chocolate. "Just this morning, actually. They're still warm."

Roy took one and bit into it. Suddenly the mounds of paperwork on his desk didn't seem quite so overwhelming.

Chocolate chips made everything better.

* * *

My title actually has relevance now. Yay! 


	6. Burned

I was depressed today for absolutely no reason, so I wrote an angsty drabble. Yay for me.

I will update Nail Polish Vengeance soon, I promise.

* * *

Roy stared into the flame of the candle he had lit, idly running his hand through the fire, letting heat play over his fingers, his palm.

Ed had come to him, yesterday. He had refused to look Roy in the eye, and stammered out a confession. Roy had turned him down. Ed had looked hurt, like Roy had betrayed him, and ran out of the room.

His thinking distracted him, and he let his hand linger a moment too long in the flame.

"Ow," he said, and snatched his burned finger back.

There was no answer.

"Ow!" he said, louder, almost yelling.

No one came. He was alone.

To keep himself from pain, he only hurt himself more.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	7. Driver's Ed

Snapped out of my depression when I remembered I don't have school tomorrow. God bless whoever made seniors exempt from the IOWA exams.

* * *

He'd known it was a bad idea from the moment Fullmetal asked, and was all set to say no, but he hadn't counted on the puppy eyes.

"Please?" Ed had begged, blinking up at him with an expression that was too cute to refuse. "Just one?"

And so Roy had promised to give Ed just one driving lesson.

He was now heartily regretting it.

"Ok, Ed," he said calmly, white knuckles gripping the dashboard. "You need to take a left up here, alright? Ed? Ed, I said take a left. Turn le-" Ed zipped right past it.

"Edward," Roy repeated in the voice of one who knows he is about to die, "You just ran a stop sign, you know that, right?"

"Shut up, Roy."

Fullmetal was never touching a motorized vehicle again. Ever.

* * *

Expect a couple of HavocxFury fics soon. They're my other favorite pairing.


	8. Guess

It was amazing how a person didn't realize how much they missed someone until that someone was gone.

They /were/ in the military, Fury's mind logically informed him. If one had any hope of /staying/ in the military, one followed orders. Fury's heart told his mind to go do something extremely rude.

Fury's mind went off and sulked.

Havoc had only been sent on a week-long assignment, but Cain Fury had nearly worried himself to death after only five days. He'd stopped eating, and got hardly any sleep. He hadn't known he cared this much for the blond man. Not until he'd left.

He was nodding over his desk -he'd only gotten three hours of sleep before his alarm went off- when callused hands covered his drooping eyes. He jumped, and couldn't quite bring himself to believe that he really smelled cigarette smoke.

"Guess who?"

* * *

I got this cute idea in my mind of Havoc sneaking up on Fury and saying "Guess who?" and I just had to write a drabble about it. 


	9. Stress Relief

Hey everyone, Lyriel is sick. This is the last update until she can sit at the computer without getting dizzy. Its a funny one though.

* * *

Ed held his aim on Roy, smiling faintly. "I found you, Colonel Bastard." 

"Hello, Fullmetal."

"You shot Hawkeye."

"She shot almost everyone else," Roy responded. "I'm not surprised she didn't find you, though. It is rather hard to see you down there…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO PULL THE TRIGGER?" He fired.

Paint splattered on Roy's vest.

Paintball was surprisingly stress-relieving.

* * *

She also says the last chapter of Nail Polish is being worked on, and she's got a new project in the making. But you'll have to wait. 


	10. Dental

Still sick, but not too bad now. I'm having a bit of writer's block on Nail Polish, though. Hopefully it'll be done soon.

* * *

"Ow!" Ed exclaimed as he bit into a chocolate bar.

Hawkeye looked over at him. "Are you alright?"

"Mph. My tooth hurts."

"Fullmetal, when was the last time you saw a dentist?" Roy asked.

"Uh…before I joined the army?"

* * *

"I'm afraid, Mr. Elric, that you have quite a fantastic cavity starting here. You're going to need to get this filled," the dentist informed him.

Ed went white. "I, uh, I can't afford that."

The dentist chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. Military insurance takes care of most of the bill. And, since you're my last patient of the day, I can do it for you right now."

"Isn't that lucky, brother?" Al said.

"Gah!" Ed panicked and bolted for the door. Al was, unfortunately, right in the way.

* * *

Three escape attempts and one injured aide later, the dentist got out his tools.

"Niisan, it's for your own good," Al explained, detaching his brother's automail.

"Al, you traitor! Give me back my arm!" Ed howled.

"Why, so you can blow another hole in the wall?"

"We're ready now," the dentist said, holding up a wicked-looking power drill. Ed took one look and passed out. The dentist laughed, put the thing away, and took out a normal drill and a novocaine shot.

"You'd be surprised how many soldiers come in here crying like babies," he explained to the alarmed suit of armor.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, brother?" Al asked.

"Shu'up." Ed mumbled, mouth still numb.

"Now, sir," the dentist said, turning to Al. "When was your last checkup?"

Al jumped. "Um, I had one not too long ago, thanks," he said quickly. "Come on, brother, we have to go." He grabbed Ed's hand and they both ran.

* * *

Thanks to everyone whowished for me toget better! 


	11. Art

I'm really more of an artist than an author... and I've rewritten the final chapter of Nail Polish Vengeanceso many times it isn't funny. It's still not quite right, so don't expect it up this week.

* * *

Roy was /trying/ to work, he really was. But everyone was in the hallway outside his office, right where he could see them. 

"Whatcha doing?" Havoc asked, leaning over Ed's shoulder.

"Drawing," Ed said. "Go 'way, you're in my light."

"Wow, that's good."

Fury looked. "Alchemists have to be good artists, don't they?"

Ed nodded, still sketching. "If you can't draw properly, your array won't do squat. Or it'll blow up in your face."

Hawkeye came over as well. "That's quite the talent you have there. I like the subject as well, it's very true to life."

Curiosity finally got the better of Roy. "May I see?"

Ed put on a few finishing touches, and handed over the sketchbook.

Roy looked at it and shook his head. "Really, Fullmetal. I do /not/ fall asleep on my desk… that's what the couch in the corner is for."

Hawkeye turned a stony gaze on him.

Roy gulped and wished life had a rewind button.

* * *

I don't know if there really is a couch in Roy's office, but there's one there now. 

This drabble got started when I tried to draw Roy's array, and realized exactly how hard it is to get those things done properly.

Ok, little rant here. You don't have to read it.

I went into Hot Topic the other day, which was unusual for me. I'm broke as hell, and their stuff is FAR too expensive. But I noticed that they have Evangelion, Cowboy Bebop, and FMA t-shirts. Which is nice, but now every teeny-goth in the city who knows what anime is will be wearing them. I bought one shirt three years ago when you could only find it at conventions, and now everyone's going tothink I got it there.That just got me horribly upset, because I've been watching it since before it was licenced in America. Also, out of all of them, _they didn't have a single one of Roy_. They had several with just the array Ed and Al use to try and bring their mom back, but all I wanted was one of either Roy or his array. Because I like fire. So I said hey, I can draw. I'm going to make my own little copyright infringement. So I now have a black shirt covered in wet red paint up in my room. Roy's array is nifty. I know you guys don't care about my personal life that much, but I just had to get this off my chest.

I think this rant's longer than the drabble. Oops.


	12. Song

Havoc and Fury fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

Havoc sighed as he walked down the empty hallway. It really sucked when you had to stay late at work. Everything was dark, the building was silent… Actually, it wasn't silent.

Someone was humming.

Havoc experienced the natural reaction of any person alone in the dark. He thought/Oh shit, it's a ghost/

But no, the humming was coming from Fury's office. He doubted Fury's office was haunted. He poked his head in the door. "What are you still doing here?"

Fury looked up with a start. "Ah- Havoc-shoi. I didn't know anyone else was still here. I'm just finishing up some work… I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Nah, no bother. Hey, I'll keep you company 'til you're done." He grabbed a chair.

Fury blushed slightly. "You don't have to do that, I'm almost done."

Havoc didn't budge. The only sound for a while was Fury's pen scratching words into his paper.

"What was that song?" Havoc asked.

"What?"

"That song you were singing."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was listening." Fury glanced down.

"I liked it. You have a nice voice."

"Oh… really? My mom sang it to me when I was little…" He smiled and started humming again.

Havoc rested his head on his hands. The sound was so soothing…

* * *

Fury touched his shoulder and Havoc woke up. "Nn… wha? I wasn' sleepin', Colonel," he mumbled.

Fury laughed. "I don't think I'll be a colonel for a while yet, silly. Come on, I'm finished now."

Havoc stood up and they walked towards the exit. "Fury."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

* * *

Gah. Two tests and a project due tomorrow... School really bites. I must apologize for that rant last chapter... I must have been under the influence of something. (Note to self: salt is not to be snorted.)


	13. Shopping

I really liked this one. I was giggling as I wrote it. Hee.

* * *

"How's this look?" Ed asked, modeling a pair of pants for Roy.

"Mn." Roy mumbled, not really looking.

Ed bonked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I brought you along for your opinion, not so you can sit here and read!"

"We've been here for an hour! You're as bad as a girl," Roy complained.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he snapped. "We'll leave as soon as you give me your honest opinion on one more outfit." He stomped back into the changing room.

Roy sighed, expecting another routine pair of jeans or something. When Ed did come out, though, Roy's eyes widened. "Where did you get /that?"

Ed smirked. "So you like it? Good."

"It's absolutely… 'Ed'ible."

He snorted. "I'm never taking you shopping again."

* * *

Heh. One of my friends said something about 'edible', and I heard it wrong...

No, I'm not telling you what the outfit looks like. Just imagine something yummy.


	14. Cute

Why do I always seem to write drabbles that are either cute or silly? Oh well.

* * *

Cain Fury stared into the mirror, eyes tracing his own features. Hair, face, eyes- was there something in there that could be called 'cute'? He'd never thought much about his looks, certainly never thought anyone else would notice.

Havoc had noticed.

Fury had overheard a few of the soldiers, gossiping in the break room. He wasn't one for eavesdropping, but he'd heard his name mentioned.

"Fury? Yeah, he's cute." Havoc's voice. Havoc had said he was cute.

Fury had left, not wanting to be discovered listening in. He thought, though, about how the blond man always had a smile for him, always had time when he needed help.

Fury smiled at his reflection. He didn't know if he was cute, but… he thought he could see it.

* * *

For anyone who hasn't noticed, I've got another series going, "Havoc's List". It's based off of Skippy's list. If you haven't heard of that (you poor, deprived person you), there's a link in the first chapter.


	15. Shower

Sorry I've been gone so long! I have finals coming up soon, so everything's busy with studying and getting a few last papers in... Throw in college preparations, and things get crazy.

Good news is, once summer comes, I'll probably update often.

* * *

/Someone make it stop…/ Roy thought. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle the noise. 

No one had told him Ed liked to sing in the shower.

Roy made a mental list of who could keep a secret if Ed mysteriously drowned while bathing.

It was too much trouble, he decided. "Does he have to shower so damn early?" he mumbled into the mattress.

The blond alchemist warbled his way through a particularly off-key verse. /He's not going to shut up, is he/ "Damn," Roy repeated, and dragged himself out of bed. What the heck, he needed a shower too, he knew. He went into the bathroom.

Soon after, the singing stopped, but the noises didn't.


	16. Breathe

A great big Thank You to everyone who reviewed! And for those of you who read it, I really am working on Havoc's List! I swear!

Hurrah for Cinco de Mayo.

* * *

Roy sat on the park bench, staring up at the cloudy sky. Fullmetal was supposed to meet him here an hour ago. He did this fairly often, and though Roy knew he'd probably just found an interesting book and forgotten the time, he still worried.

He felt a drop on his head. He twitched as thunder growled, and rain began pouring down. He didn't move, though. He was still waiting.

Finally, when he was thoroughly soaked, he spotted Ed's familiar shape dashing towards him.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ed gasped as he splashed to a stop. "There was a really interesting theory in the book I was reading, and I was trying to figure out if the catalyst was-"

Roy cut him off with a deep kiss.

"Ed, breathe."

* * *

...there was something else I was going to say, but I forgot... maybe I'll remember next time. 


	17. Magnetic

Hey, I have a Deviantart account! kaisers-minion . deviantart . com. I only have a little scribble up so far, though...

* * *

Ed wasn't in what one would call a 'good mood'. He had decided that someone must die. It being a very warm summer day, he'd thought that, for once, it wouldn't hurt to leave his red jacket at home.

Big mistake.

A few minutes after he walked through the door, he had heard a little 'clonk'. He'd looked down to find a magnet stuck to his shoulder.

Now, that wasn't too bad. But as the day wore on, the number of magnets increased, sometimes forming little shapes. HQ was very busy that day, with everyone rushing around and bumping into each other, so he couldn't pin the prank on any one person. /Maybe they're all in cahoots, he thought.

But the real kicker was when he'd found those little letter magnets spelling out 'SHRIMP' on his bicep.

He'd figured the torture was over when Al came to walk him home. But when his brother turned to leave, more letter magnets flashed a message from Al's back. 'SMILE, FULLMETAL'

Ed couldn't help it. He grinned.

* * *

And yeah, I've heard Ed's voice actors sing. Vic's ok, and I love Paku Romi, but I just always got the idea that Ed wouldn't be a good singer. He'd be the kind of person who really can't sing, but inflicts his voice on people anyway, to my mind.

Hugs and brownies to everyone who reviewed!


	18. Paper

Ok, I'm having computer troubles, so this might or might not be the last one for a while.

* * *

Ed was trying very hard to make it right. It was difficult, with his automail, to coordinate the finer motor skills quite properly. A crease here, a fold there, pull that out…

He'd been very good at origami before, when he had two normal hands. He enjoyed making the paper figures on the rare occasions when he didn't feel like practicing alchemy. At times he wanted to make things that weren't circle-flash-done.

He finished.

A perfect crane sat on Roy's desk the next morning.

* * *

Very short, but I like it. Do you?


	19. Time

Angst warning! Please duck the flying symbolism.

* * *

Ed lounged at the table, idly clapping and shifting a small stone in front of him into odd little figurines. Clap. A flower. Clap. A dog. Clap. A girl. Air, water; to alchemists, even stone was mutable. How was it that stone was easily transformed, yet human flesh, so easily twisted and torn, destroyed those who tried to master it? 

Clap. A chimera. Clap. A Sin. Clap… the stone fell to sand under his hand, fist grinding into the table.

He had all the power of a god! Why, why couldn't he change the things that had gone so wrong? Why…?

A clap, and the stone was a stone again. All the power of a god, and he'd give it up in a flash for the ability to turn back time.

* * *

sniffle... I haven't gotten as many reviews recently... Please feed the author! 

If you don't...uh... I'll write more angst! (unless you like angsty stuff, then it's not a very good threat...)


	20. Hugs

School's /finally/ out! I have officially graduated from high school!

Al fluff for everyone!

* * *

Alphonse Elric was of the firm opinion that many of life's problems would get better if people hugged each other more often. He personally felt sorry for anyone who wasn't hugged enough when they were little, and thought that that might be part of the reason so many people grew up so nasty. (However, suggesting to someone like Scar that all he needed was a hug probably wouldn't go over well.)

Of course, being large, metal, and rather pointy didn't exactly win Al a lot of hugs anymore, either. Which was why he liked kittens. Kittens didn't care who was hugging them, as long as you didn't squeeze too hard or pull their tail.

But Al and his brother couldn't keep kittens, so Al hugged them and petted them, and said good-bye when he had to (usually). And life went on.

"Al, you gonna stand there and daydream all day, or what?" Ed tapped his arm.

"Oh, sorry," Al said. "Uh, niisan? Will you give me a hug?"

Ed turned and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Sure, Al, all you ever have to do is ask."

* * *

-hugs to all- Yay! Lotsa people reviewed! 


	21. Bed

So sorry about not updating all week... I've got the stories, just not the time to upload them!

* * *

"Niisan?" Al called. He opened the door to the bedroom. "Nii- oh." He'd walked in on Ed snoozing soundly, firmly entangled in the bedsheets, braid and left arm hanging over the edge. Al came in as quietly as he could, but his heavy footsteps disturbed his brother. Ed twitched, said "bu' milk's grossss…", and mumbled something incoherent. 

Alphonse carefully crept forward again, and managed to get his brother back in bed properly, and straighten out the sheets without waking him again. He knew his brother would wear himself out, studying that late.

He chuckled softly as he left, though. Sometimes even alchemic prodigies needed tucking in.

* * *

A-kon A-kon A-kon A-kon A-kon! 

...for those of you who can't tell I'm excited about the convention next week, see above. Anyone who reads my stuff going, by the way? ...does anyone who reads my stuff even live in Texas?


	22. Cake

Last update before A-Kon! I meant to make this sooo much earlier, but I couldn't log in for some reason... Just a little cute bit off the top of my head!

* * *

All in all, Riza Hawkeye's birthday party was a tremendous success. There was chocolate cake, confetti, and high spirits all around (Plus, no one had been shot for not working).

The only major problem had been when Hawkeye reached for a second piece of cake. "Hey! Don't you have to watch your girlish figure?" Havoc had been hoping for the piece she took because it had a bit more icing than the others. Instead, he nearly got a bullet between his eyes for the trouble.

"So where'd you learn to bake like this? First cookies, now cake?" Ed asked Al, munching away and not bothering with a plate.

"I've just been practicing, is all. It's really not that hard," Al answered. "Oh! I forgot to give the Lieutenant her present." He headed across the room towards Hawkeye, and Roy took his place next to Ed.

"I think he likes her," Ed said. "I mean, really likes her."

"/I/ really like this cake." Roy tried to grab the last slice.

Ed's hand knocked his away. "Hey, that piece is mine!"

"I was reaching for it first!"

"Prove it!"

They glared at each other, Roy's fingers twitching, Ed's hands barely an inch apart.

Hawkeye walked over and scooped the cake onto her plate.

She smiled at Ed and Roy's astonished faces, and continued her conversation with Al.

* * *

**Kiete**: Hi hi! It's so cool that you're going... if you see the girl dressed as Watari from Yami no Matsuei (aka Descendents of Darkness) that's me! Say hi!

**Sasuke**: uh, glad you like at least some of my drabbles... Some people just like yaoi or yuri, some don't. Whatever floats your boat. If you don't like it, dont' read it.

**Everyone else:** really really sorry I don't have time to respond to everyone personally right now, but I love you all! Thanks so much!


	23. Cookies

I'm back from A-kon! ...well, I got back almost a week ago, but I've been lazy...

A silly chapter, but too good to let go.

* * *

/Ding-dong/. Roy rang the doorbell to the Elric brothers' apartment, wondering if Ed was alright. The boy had called to say he wasn't coming in that day, and Roy was worried that he'd gotten sick. Not that he'd admit it, of course. He had a legitimate excuse, a rare alchemy book that Ed had been desperate to borrow.

Roy waited, and waited… and finally, when he was about to either ring again or break the door down, it slammed open.

"/What/" Ed snarled, white powder all over his face, hair, and clothes.

Roy had not expected to be greeted in this manner, and took a step back. "What happened to you, Fullmetal?"

Al popped out of the kitchen wearing a frilly pink apron. "Hello, Colonel! I'm teaching Ed how to bake. Would you like to join us?"

Roy stifled a laugh, nodded, and stepped inside. Who was he to pass on a spectacle like this?

The brothers' small kitchen had turned into a war zone. Flour and sugar everywhere, eggshells littering the floor, and, for some inexplicable reason, a small potted plant with an electric plug sat where Roy assumed the toaster once was. He was not going to ask just what had spawned that particular transformation.

"Niisan, you have to keep stirring the batter. It's not mixed all the way yet." The older brother began stirring, a decidedly sulky look on his face. "Not that hard! You'll spill it!" Al turned to Roy. "Could you hand me the chocolate chips?" Roy looked around before noticing the bag wedged behind the plant.

"Mm, cookies?" he asked.

"Yep," Al said, pouring the chips into the batter.

Ed stirred those in, grumbling that his arm wasn't working properly and that Winry would kill him if he'd gotten flour in his joints.

Roy reached out to try and get a fingerful of batter. Something hit his knuckles and he yelped. Al stood over him, brandishing a wooden spoon. Roy could have sworn the suit of armor was frowning at him. "You can wait until the cookies are done!"

Roy sat meekly in a chair.

The batter was finished and balls of dough were relegated to the oven. Al then relinquished his guard post and let Ed and Roy share the batter sticking to the mixing bowl.

They sat and talked as the cookies baked and Ed picked flour out of his automail.

Finally, the timer dinged, and Al pulled the cookies from the oven.

Roy and Ed both snatched one immediately, Roy juggling his from hand to hand as he waited for it to cool a bit, Ed getting melted chocolate all over his metal fingers.

Both declared the cookies a culinary masterpiece, despite the mess they had caused and Ed deciding Al was the official chef from then on.

When Ed returned Roy's book later that week, he left quickly before the Colonel could open it. Roy would kill him for the sticky chocolate fingerprints all over the pages.

* * *

Three little things down here:

1. Yes, I know that according to equivalent exchange, a toaster can't turn into a plant. My excuse is that Ed doesn't always eat all his vegetables, and is pretty creative about hiding them. ...the toaster got pretty full. (the excuse for the excuse is, it sounded good in my head.)

2. Mad kudos to the breakdancing Envy cosplayer! I've got pictures, and as soon as I can get them developed, I'll post some on my deviantart account.

3. A challenge announcement! (like anyone will do this...) I want people to write a story pairing two characters that you feel don't get enough love from the fans. They don't have to be from the same series, or even from anime. Please someone try it, so I don't feel stupid for putting this up... Review or email me to let me know if you're doing this!


	24. Boredom

I know my updates have gotten kinda sporadic, but between work, getting ready for college, and my brother being a brat, everything's hectic right now.

* * *

Ed stifled a yawn and mentally invented another torture for whoever had created long, boring meetings. Across the table, Hughes' head was visibly drooping, which at least gave him the comfort of knowing he wasn't alone in his boredom. 

Of course, Hawkeye was awake and alert, and glaring rather forcefully at Hughes, who started to snore.

Farman, standing at the head of the table, droned on and on about… something, Ed had stopped paying attention two sentences in.

Havoc and Fury looked awake enough, but a dropped pen quickly proved that they were playing footsie under the table, and, from the looks of things, had been for quite a while.

When Farman was /finally/ done, Roy stood up. Ed prepared himself for another lengthy speech on still more military bull, and Hughes' head /thunk/ed onto the table.

"And now, the report you've all been waiting for…" He glanced down at his papers, and looked around the room.

He tossed the papers over his shoulder. "Ah, screw it. Dismissed!"

Everyone was out the door before Hawkeye could draw her gun, Roy and Hughes in the lead.

* * *

Since I wasn't clear enough on the challenge rules in the previous chapter, here they are, simply stated: Pick two characters you think don't get enough fan love, and put them in a fic together. Bad excuses for how they got together are accepted. Or, pick an unusual pairing that you like, and can't find enough fics of. It doesn't have to be from FMA.  
One example: Teal'c from Stargate SG-1. Such a cool character, and nowhere near enough fics about him. (If anyone watches Stargate, you'll know what I mean.) 

Please notify me when you post your stories! Otherwise I won't be able to find them...


	25. Automail

Pointless little Winry-drabble, written at the request of Winry the Alchemist.

* * *

Winry wasn't really /jealous/ of Ed and Al, the big, famous alchemists that they were, but their lives were so interesting, so exciting. 

All she ever got to do was fix Ed's broken limbs and listen to him try to explain why he'd gone and busted her automail again. All she ever got to do was listen to people gossip about whatever miraculous stunt the brothers had pulled, and sit around and daydream about being famous and admired.

She, on the other hand, got to wake up, take Den for a walk, work on automail, maybe write Ed a letter, play with her dog for a while, and work on automail for a bit longer before bed.

It wasn't that automail was boring, automail could never be boring. It just got a little… routine, day after day with no variety except which body part she was working on. So she sat and daydreamed a bit more, hoping to get just a bit more excitement and variety in her life.

She blinked, and grinned. Ah-/hah/. She started humming merrily as she worked on the complex joints of an automail hand.

Next time she saw Ed, she'd throw a screwdriver at him, just for variety.

* * *

My inspiration is dead. I'm going to go poke it with a stick until it wakes up. 

On a completely different note, why does this stupid thing keep deleting random spaces and punctuation marks? I swear it's all fine before I upload it...


	26. Pool

I am back! And I am deeply, deeply sorry for my dissapearance. My muse took off on vacation without notifying me, and has only just returned. Said muse will now hopefully be working very hard to make up for it.

In apology, a nice long RoyxEd drabble.

* * *

Roy's face wore a distinctly unpleasant expression, made worse by the trickle of water running down his nose. Ed splashed him again, then retreated to the relative safety of slightly deeper water. 

"C'mon!" the boy shouted, "Don't tell me you don't know how to swim!"

Roy would have given anything right now for his gloves and a dry spot. "The ability to swim doesn't necessarily equate to the enjoyment of it, Fullmetal." He was currently waist deep in the pool, but already drenched head to toe from Ed's enthusiastic splashing. He was also sincerely questioning his sanity, wondering what had compelled him to come to the pool.

The other boy couldn't run too far, however. It seemed that having two metal limbs made it rather difficult to float, much less swim properly. He couldn't go any further out than where the water reached his chin.

The taller man decided to stop letting him get away with it.

Ed squeaked and tried to splash away when he realized that /his/ chin level didn't come up to much more than mid-torso-ish on Roy. Roy wasn't having any of that, though. It was time to play dirty. He grabbed Ed's braid and yanked, both sending Ed backwards underwater and snapping his hairband.

Hawkeye backstroked serenely past, snickering at something beyond mortal comprehension. Though if asked, she'd deny it. She didn't do anything so unprofessional as snickering.

Ed came up spluttering, but all Roy could think of for the moment was how soft his hair looked, floating loosely around his shoulders.

The chlorine fumes must be getting to him, he thought. That was enough fun in the pool for one day. He waded out, leaving a thoroughly confused Ed behind.

* * *

"What was that?" 

Roy didn't turn around, concentrating on untangling his shirt as though his life depended on it. "What was what, Fullmetal?"

"That. Back there. You were /staring/ at me, and then you just ran off."

He waved one hand in the air, still not looking at the blond boy. "I got tired of swimming. I don't want to turn into a prune, you know."

"Pfft. You were actually in the water for all of five minutes. Now stop avoiding the subject!"

"What subject?" Roy couldn't stall any longer. He slipped on his shirt and turned to face Ed, who looked like he was going to bite something out of frustration.

"You know what subject! Tell me what was going on back there!"

Roy tried to slip past him, but had to stop when he felt a literally steel grip close around his wrist.

"You hide all the important stuff anyway, you could at least do me the favor of telling me /something/ now and then."

Ah, hell. He had a point. Roy hated it when he had a valid point. Fine, then, let's see where honesty got him. He was lucky the men's changing room was otherwise empty.

In a mocking tone he announced, "Very well, Fullmetal. The reason I was staring is because I am madly in love with you, and was trying desperately to control my urge to kiss you right there in public."

Ed snorted as though he didn't believe him, but Roy saw a flicker of doubt cross his face. "Fine, then. Prove it."

Roy blinked, startled. "What?"

"Either prove to me that you're telling the truth, or I kick you until you tell me what's really wrong."

He was expecting Roy to back out, because he thought Roy was lying. But Roy was telling the truth, so if he wanted to avoid this, he'd have to come up with a plausible lie, which Ed would take as true, because…This was making Roy's head hurt.

Let him have his way, then.

He twisted his hand in Ed's grasp, grabbed hold of Ed's wrist, and pulled the younger boy toward him. It was only Ed's balance and Roy's coordination that kept them from bonking heads, and turned the movement into an actual kiss.

Roy pulled back, snagged his wet bathing suit, and headed for the door.

"Wait! I said /stop, dammit!"

"Oof!" He couldn't believe it. Ed had tackled him! "What the hell!"

"Quit running away for two seconds, alright?"

"If you really wanted to talk about this, you should have just asked." He turned to face the boy, and swallowed. Ed's hair was still loose, and he was so close to Roy…

"Since when do you answer my questions? Besides, talking can wait." He reached up and pulled Roy into another kiss.

Yeah, talking could wait.

* * *

All Hawkeye got was a little cameo... Poor Hawkeye. I'll do a drabble for her soon. 

Speaking of RoyxEd, I'll bet you didn't know there's a small town in Texas called Edroy. Most of my friends have taken this as a sign from above that it is a good pairing. Heehee.


	27. Dog

Is there anything more fun than random insanity?

* * *

"I swear, Al, if he calls me that one more time, I'm gonna lose it!"

"Calls you what?" Al asked, expecting the answer to be one of the many creative euphemisms for 'short'.

"Dog of the military." Ed sighed and sat down next to his brother. "I knew that was what I'd be when I signed up to be certified, but does he have to rub it in like that?"

"He doesn't seem to be a very nice man sometimes."

"Mph. I'm dreading the report I have to give later."

Al thought for a little while, then laughed a bit. "When he calls you a dog, why not meow at him? That'd throw him off!"

Ed chuckled at the mental image and tried out a 'myow!'. "Heh, thanks, Al. I just might do that. I'd better get moving, though, I've got some other things I need to do before reporting." He sauntered off and Al laughed again at the idea of his brother with cat ears and a tail.

* * *

"And why didn't you?" Roy's voice was cold.

Ed fought the urge to cringe. So what if he didn't follow orders at times, when he thought he had a better idea? The world wouldn't crumble if he put a foot out of line. "Because it wasn't necessary, and it could have gotten someone killed!" He growled back. "I thought-"

"You're not supposed to think," Roy interrupted. "You are a dog of the military, trained to bite on command. And when you're given orders, it would be /very nice/ if you'd just follow them for once! You have no clue how much paperwork your little charade generated!"

"Paperwork isn't as important as people's lives! And if you call me a dog again, I'll bite you!" Ed yelled, slamming his hands down on Roy's desk, glaring at the man. Ed liked Roy and could admit it to himself, but the Colonel really could be a bastard!

"Whenever you decide orders from your superiors can be shrugged off, I have to explain it to my superiors, Fullmetal," He said, voice still icy. Then he sighed and leaned forward. "And… it worries me."

Ed blinked. Now that was strange. "Who are you and what have you done with Mustang?"

Roy actually grinned at that, and leaned a little closer. "One more thing, Ed…"

"What?" Ed? Ed? Not Fullmetal? Maybe this really was some strange alien who'd kidnapped the Colonel and taken his place.

"I like dogs."

Ed had nothing to say to that, as his mouth was otherwise occupied.

* * *

Is anyone else ready to kill Squeenix for pushing back Advent Children again? My personal vote is to eviscerate someone with a spork. 


End file.
